Extra Extra Nabiki and Ranma Together Forever
by littlematchgirl
Summary: What if Ranma had grabbed Nabiki and professed his love to her instead of Akane in anime episode“Nabiki Ranma’s New Fiance?” Find out as the Chaos that once engulfed Akane finally becomes that of the meddlesome Ice Queen of Furinkan high!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything these characters belong to their respective owners. **

**Warnings:** I'm American so everything in Japanese is translated over to English as well as being modernized. My grammar sucks bad, I is not so good at it, so yes any help would be appreciated and I will do the best I can with revising chapters when I have the time because I write for fun. If anyone feels like ghosting me, they certainly can because I feel that while this idea is great and I've always wanted to read about this exact situation, I'm not a great writer. Minor adjustments to persons, place or things, and small OOCness. Possible romance in the future. **Rated M for possible future cussing and nakedness.** SOOOOO onto the story I will shut up now!!

**Synopsis:** What if Ranma had grabbed Nabiki and professed his love to her instead of Akane in anime episode"Nabiki Ranma's New Fiance?" Find out as the Chaos that once engulfed Akane finally becomes that of the meddlesome Ice Queen of Furinkan high!

* * *

**Extra Extra Nabiki and Ranma Together Forever Amen!!**

-**LMG**

"Come out Nabiki before I start to lose my temper!!" Ranma called out to her in the hedge maze his eyes darted around wildly.

Nabiki Tendo cautiously peered out from the corner of her hiding place, spotting the attractive youth with a bouquet of roses in his hands, nearing her.

"I've had enough of your stupid little games!!"

"HU-"Nabiki pulled away quickly making a small noise alerting Ranma to her position.

"AH-HAH!"

_Great way to go moron give yourself away on a silver plate why don'tcha, _she chided herself running away as if her life depended on it.

She looked behind her to see Ranma gaining behind her as she turned the corner. _Come on Ranma can't you take a joke?! _She kidded inwardly as Kasumi's words, the night before came to haunt her.

The night before:

* * *

_"Nabiki, are the rumors true that you're now Ranma's fiancé?" Kasumi asked while pouring herself a glass of Iced Tea._

_Nabiki took a sip of of her glass. "Not the way things have been going lately."_

_"You know, I really wish Ranma knew how much I loved him…" she mused._

_Kasumi's threw her a strange look. _

_"You ARE Kidding right?"_

_"DUUH!" Nabiki grinned._

_"I don't think you should fool with poor Ranma's feelings like that!" A concerned Kasumi warned her at the dinner table. _

_"-And I don't think this is any of your business!! ",Nabiki retorted evenly._

_"What if Ranma finds out?" Kasumi tried again._

_"Oh come on! Ranma's a big boy, I'm sure he can take a joke. ",Nabiki waved away the threat… what threat? This is Ranma after all, besides what could he possibly do to her the Ice Queen of Furinkan High?_

* * *

And now here she was being chased by Ranma in a maze trying to avoid some stupid half assed trap the Japanese boy concocted… boy did she eat her words…

If Kasumi could see her now….

Akane Tendo the youngest of the Tendo household ran after what appeared to be Ranma, only to lose sight of him in the maze. _That's funny, I could have sworn I heard Ranma just now!!_

"This is so bizarre! Hh-e's the one who asked ME out!" She huffed coming to a stop. Had she gotten dressed up for nothing?!

"I'll go…. home.." she said sadly and quietly to herself.

Just then she found herself on the ground and entangled with… NABIKI!?!? _What on earth was she doing here?!_

_Akane?! Great! This is what I was afraid of, now Akane knows too much! _Nabiki picked herself up from the ground rubbing her sore bottom. _Ouch! Running into Akane's like running into a brick wall! Has she been training with Ryoga?!?_

Spying the sad frown on her little sister's face, Nabiki helped her up and sighed. She decided to cut her losses (yes they do happen and they are few) and get while the getting's good by telling Akane the truth about her date, and about everything including her poor attempt to play "cupid" by becoming Ranma's Fiance.

"Look Akane…" she began, "Ranma.."

Akane's head piqued up at the sound of his name. "Nabiki, is Ranma coming?"

Suddenly out of nowhere a pair of strong arms encircled Nabiki pulling her towards the hedge bush.

"There you are!!"

"WHA- W-W-Wait!! Ranma!!! LLemmego!" she struggled.

Ranma ignored her pleas pulling her towards him.

"You're ALL MIIINE!!"

Akane was dumbfounded. _What is happening to Nabiki ? Is that Ranma?!?! _

_"_Ranma!! Stop it!!! What are you doing to Nabiki!?!" she cried trying to get him to stop.

By now Nabiki was halfway into the bush. Her pale legs were kicking. Her cries, muffled by leaves and branches. _I'm sooo going to kill him after this…_

"HAH pretending to be Akane ne!?!? Oh that's original!!" his eyes rolled. "I told you I'm tired of your SICK. LITTLE. GAMES!!"

He tore Nabiki from the bushes forcing her up against him, then with all of his might he shouted, "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOUUUUU!"

Nabiki flinched, while a shocked Akane watched through the newly made Nabiki hole.

Ranma loosened his grip a little softening his voice as he continued, " Don't you understand that I can't ever let you go?! We'll be together for an eternity!"

Nabiki cursed the idiot silently as the light from Akane's face fell.

_HAH! Got you now Nabiki!!! You're not going to win this one… You're not going to play me and get away with it!!! You're going to suffer the consequences and get what's comin to you!!!!_ He looked down victoriously at Nabiki to see her reaction to his "proclamation" but upon doing so was frustrated to no end. She wasn't even paying attention! He could have been riverdancing and all she was doing was staring at that hole! _What's so interesting about a stupid hole anyways?_

Ranma followed Nabiki's gaze and found himself staring at the face of the youngest Tendo.

"WAHH! AKANE?!?"

Ranma released Nabiki immediately, flailing his arms about wildly while Nabiki massaged her temple in frustration.

"A-AAkne this isn't what it looks like!! I swear ii-its just this thing that me an Nabiki have going on!! Tell her Nabs!!"

Nabiki's eyes bulged. Whoa Nelly! Did Ranma just say they had a _thing_? Is he trying to get killed?!

"Thing?!? What thing?!? WE HAVE no _THING_ RANMA!"

Akane stood there her face unreadable…. Her aura dark, her eyes burning. Her lips thinned as she struggled not to cry in front of her ex-fiance who'd just shouted to the heaves above that he loved her… her sister! _Was he truly serious? And Nabiki? Did she know about this?! What was all of this for?_

"Is… Is this a joke? Did- Did you guys just bring me here for this?"

_Great you fuck up and I have to clean the mess Saotome! _Nabiki glared at Ranma, causing him to sweat even more. _Watch the master at work!_

"Ranma's right Akane, this isn't what it looks like" Nabiki started while Ranma nodded with his interludes "Yeah SEE!"

"I mean this IS Ranma we're talking about-"

"Your neighborhood friendly, best Martial Artist!"

"I don't think he even knows what he's saying half the time."

"Well I wouldn't say that-"

"Mr. Foot-in-his-mouth himself!"

"HEY!"

"-He was just being an idiot is all."

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!!"

Akane's cry brought them out of their little argument.

"Do you think I'm stupid!? That- That I'm just a nothing that you guys can toy around with?!? I-I I- " she struggled for control. "If you love Nabiki so much Ranma you can HAVE her! Just leave ME out of it!"

Turning away from the two she gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists so tight that her nails dug into her flesh. "Better yet! Go to hell! BOTH of you!"

Nabiki's eyes widened and her mouth opened. This was Akane! She'd never said anything like that to her before!

Akane always believed in the good in her and she always stood up for her… even when Nabiki messed around with her by playing games.

What does this new revelation mean?

Nabiki swallowed _I was only trying to help… _

_If by helping you mean sabotaging your sister's love life… _the little voice inside sniped_. _

Realization hit Nabiki like a ton of bricks. _Have I finally gone too far this time?_

Nabiki knew when to quit, Ranma on the other hand, not so much.

"What? Akane!" Ranma started "Listen to me for once you stupid tomboy-"

"Shut up!" Akane yelled giving him the dirtiest look she could muster.

Ranma gulped.

"I'm going home." She stated darkly walking away from the stunned teens.

"A-Akane!! Wait!!" Ranma pleaded slumping to his knees.

She kept going forward, and never once looked back.


End file.
